xkcd_timefandomcom-20200216-history
Redundakitties
This is about the Sandcastle Builder gameplay concept. For the Redundant Spoiler easter eggs, see Redundant Spoilers or Redundakitty Collection. Redundakitties are a rare clickable tab that can appear inside the Shop or Loot frames. Clicking one can provide a variety of boosts, either directly, through Boosts such as HAL-0 Kitty, or via Logicat rewards. Boosts unlocked by Redundakitties The following boosts can be unlocked if a certain amount of Redundakitties is clicked: *16 kitties: Kitnip *32 kitties: Department of Redundancy Department (the DoRD) *64 kitties: Kitties Galore (via DoRD) *256 kitties: Blixtnedslag Kattungar, JA! *320 kitties: Redunception (via DoRD) *432 kitties: Technicolour Dream Cat (via DoRD) *554 kitties: Redundant Redundance Supply of Redundancy (via DoRD) *776 kitties: Logicat (via DoRD) *2501 kitties: Panther Poke (via level 8+ Factory Automation or Zookeeper) These boosts all improve Redundakitties in some way. Appearance A Redundakitty can appear in any section of the Loot menu or between items in the Shop. If Redundakitties appear in a boost section, a kitten picture will appear on this section, but if it is in the badge section, no hint will appear. A redundakitty appears every 200 to 290 mNP, and this can be reduced by the following boosts: *120 to 210 mNP if either Kitnip or Kitties Galore is owned. *40 to 90 mNP if both Kitnip and Kitties Galore are owned. *480 to 1080 mNP if Redundant Redundance Supply of Redundancy is in the shop, but not bought. *10 to 40 mNP if Redundant Redundance Supply of Redundancy is owned. If you own Technicolour Dream Cat, the Redundakitty and the section in the Loot menu will flash in the colors red, blue and yellow. This is useful, beacause it allows you to see the boosts in the badge section. Countdown Redundakitties time out in 24 mNP by default, but that's increased to 30 mNP if you own Kitnip, to 36 mNP if you own Schrödingers Gingercat and to 42 mNP if you own Schrödingers Gingercat and Kitnip. Spawning another redundakitty will not reset countdown, but spawning logicat puzzle will. Chaining redundakitties If you have the Redundant Redundance Supply of Redundancy Boost, there is a chance of 5% that a Redundakitty spawns another Redundakitty with a video attached. This will set the countdown to 65 mNP. If you spawn a logicat puzzle in the same chain as the video was spawned, the countdown is also set to 65 mNP. If you don't get a video, there is a 12.5% chance to get another Redundakitty if you own the Redunception boost. This adds a hide button to the redundakitty. In general, when there are n buttons visible, including the hide button, you have a n/8 chance to get another Redundakitty. If you don't get a video nor another Redundakitty there is a 1/6 chance to get a Logicat puzzle if you own Logicat. In general, when there are n buttons visible, including the hide button, you have a n/6 chance to get a logicat puzzle. Beacause the Redunception reward is calculated before the Logicat reward, no puzzles will appear when there are more than eight buttons visible. Redundakitty rewards stop at sixteen buttons visible, and stop entirely at 21 buttons visible. Clicking an Hide button deletes all buttons below it, after that the chances are calculated. The number of Redundakitties chained remains however unchanged. There is a badge, called Meaning, for reaching 42 Redundakitties chained. This badge is a reference to ''Hitchhiker's Guide to Galaxy, ''where 42 is calculated as the Meaning of Life. The following table shows the chances to get rewards: Redundakitty rewards Clicking the 'Show' button on a Redundakitty increases the amount of Redundakitties clicked by one, which can unlock various Badges or Boosts, and improve the power of some Boosts. Clicking a Redundakitty also causes a reward to be given. Which reward is chosen is selected by working through the logic below: First, if the Department of Redundancy Department (DoRD) is purchased, the kitty has a chance of 12.5% activate the DoRD instead of giving a normal boost. If the DoRD roll fails, there is an equal chance of recieving a blitz temporary boost or a castle reward form Not Lucky. *(12.5% chance if the DoRD is unlocked) See possibilities below. **(25% chance if Blast Furnace is unlocked) Activates Blast Furnace, spending sand to produce castles (or later, glass). **(otherwise) Unlocks a Boost that the Department can currently unlock, or Affordable Swedish Home Furniture. These chances are equal; if 3 Boosts can be unlocked for purchase, then ASHF has a 1/4 chance, as do each of the 3 Boosts. **(see above) Affordable Swedish Home Furniture gives a 40% discount to all Tools and Boosts for 5 mNP. Spending castles can unlock boosts increasing this to 60%; 200 Mega castles increases the discount to 50%, and 80 Giga castles increases it to 60%. The Late Closing Hours Boost also doubles the amount of time ASHF lasts, to 10 mNP. *Otherwise, if the DoRD roll fails. **(50% chance) Activates 'You are not Lucky (which is good)', giving a number of castles, as well as Glass Blocks or Chips if the Glass Blower is owned. See below for the exact equation. **(Otherwise, if sand is not Infinite) Activates Blitzing, giving a 800% multiplier to all sand gain. This multiplier can be increased by Boosts. **(Otherwise, if sand is Infinite) Activates the Blast Furnace. Not Lucky Formula *+1 castle for every badge and boost owned *+2.5 castles for every NewPixBot owned *+3.5 castles for every Bucket owned *+6.25 castles for every Trebuchet owned *+10 castles for every Redundakitty clicked *+12.25 castles for every Cuegan owned *+15.63 castles for every Scaffold owned *+39.06 castles for every Wave owned *+42.88 castles for every Flag owned *+97.66 castles for every River owned *+150.06 castles for every Ladder owned *+244.14 castles for every Beanie Buider owned *+525.22 castles for every Bag owned *+1838.27 castles for every LaPetite owned This is multiplied by the following things: **0.1*(Fractal Sandcastle level + 1) (rounded up) if Fractal Sandcastles owned. **(1 + 0.2*every activation of Blixtnedslag Kattungar, JA!) if Blixtnedslag Förmögenhet, JA! purchased ***0.1 * every activation of BKJ (if Blitzing boost is active and 20 or more BKJ activations) ***2 (if Blitzing boost is active and 20 or less BKJ activations) **10000 if Run Raptor Run is active **1.01Tools, Badges and Boosts owned if Panther Salve is active **+0.5 to Tool owned count for every Ladder or Bag owned if Let the Cat out of the Bag is active **+6 to Tool owned count for every Wave or River owned if Catamaran is active **+2 to Tool owned count for every Redundakitty clicked if Redundant Raptor is active This multiplication bonus is limited by 2% of the total number of castles built. You can also get some glass and a Bonemeal: *+1 Glass Block if Glass Blower is owned, and have not gotten more than the amount of Blocks produced by the Blower from Not Lucky this ONG **+1 Glass Chip otherwise. *If you have Panther Glaze: **+1000 Glass Chips if you have Infinite castles and Panther Salve is active **+3000 Glass Chips if you have Infinite castles and Run Raptor Run is active **+7000 Glass Chips if you have Infinite castles and Let the Cat out of the Bag is active **+9000 Glass Chips if you have Infinite castles and Catamaran is active **+12000 Glass Chips if you have Infinite castles and Redundant Raptor is active *+2% of your current glass blocks in storage if you have Schrödingers Gingercat. *Glass gains are multiplied by 2 if you have Temporal Duplication. *There is a 10% chance that Not Lucky gives a Bonemeal if Soul Drain is owned. Blitzing formula The Blitzing reward is equal to 800% + 20% * (every activation of Blixtnedslag Kattungar, JA!). This is multiplied by two if Schizoblitz is owned. If you get multiple Blitzings simultaneously, their powers are added. Blast Furnace formula The BlastFactor, the number of sand per castle for the Blast Furnace, is calculated as followed: *It starts with 1000. ** 0.94Fractal Sandcastle level ** 0.940.1*Fractal Sandcastle level if the reward form the Pope is chosen. *If Blitzing is active: ***30*1/number of activations of Blixtnedslag Kattungar, JA! (if Blixtnedslag Kattungar, JA! is owned) ***0.5 (if Blixtnedslag Kattungar, JA! isn't owned) The number of castles is limited by the following: *1/3th of the total castles built. *1/5th of the total castles built if the BlastFactor was improved by Blitzing and Blixtnedslag Kattungar, JA! Note that 2M sand is used to warm the Blast Furnace up. Further, if you have Furnace Crossfeed the Glass Furnace runs instead of the Blast Furnace. If you have Furnace Multitasking the Glass Blower will also run if the Blast Furnace runs. Logicat Logicat puzzles can be attempted if the Logicat Boost is unlocked. If it is unlocked, all Redundakitties have a 1 in 6 chance to spawn a puzzle, or it can be bought from the Caged Logicat boost for 25 * logicat level + 100 Glass Blocks. Logicats spawn in a random location, like Redundakitties. However it shoudl be noted Technicolour Dream Cat don't affect Logicats, so they can be hard to notice in the Loot window. It is recommended close the entire Loot window, forcing the kitties and cats to spawn in the tool or shop windows so you don't miss them. You can use the Caged Logicat up to 10 times per NewPix (which can be changed by recieving Panther Poke or owning Wisdom of the Ages). While 'natural' Logicat puzzles give another Redundakitty upon completion, Caged puzzles do not. Each incorrectly answered statement makes the Logicat Boost lose half a point of power, whereas each correctly answered statement adds 1 point to Logicat. For every 5 points, the Logicat Boost levels up. As well as the level providing bonuses to various boosts, a bonus boost is given or unlocked. If Logicat levels up 5 or more times from a single puzzle submission, a Question Qube is given for every level beyond 5. Opening a QQ will give a (number of QQs)-level reward. Like the Department of Redundancy Department, the bonus boost is spread out evenly over the current boosts avaliable; each avaliable boost has an equal chance to be unlocked. A list of boosts from Logicat are listed below, with the minimum Logicat level needed: Temporary Logicat Reward Boosts This section inludes boosts that can be granted multiple times as a logicat reward. Logicat Reward Boost Unlocks Solving Logicat Puzzles Logicat puzzles will pop up with a set of true or false statements, that grow more complex and more in number the higher your logic level becomes, with a limited amount of time to solve them (unless it is a Cadged Logicat then there is no time limit). Each puzzle has only one possible solution to it which can be found easily often by guessing one answer and then going by what it says to fill out the rest, and then checking to see if it works, and if it don't... adjust so it dose work. If your having trouble though some statements have definite answers that can help you solve the whole problem quickly. A: A is true or A is false. - For this type of statement, A is always true. A: A is true and A is false. - For this type of statement, A is always false. A: A is false and X is (boolean). - For this type of statement, A is always false, and the X statement is incorrect (since if the X statement was correct while A was false, A would be true, and the truth of A would paradoxically make A false). So if the statement indicates that A is false and X is false, X must be true. A: A is false or X is (boolean). - For this type of statement, A is always true, and the X statement is correct (since if the X statement was incorrect, A would be false, and the falsehood of A would paradoxically make A true). So if the statement indicates that A is false or X is false, X must be false. Using those and the Second Chance boost you should be able to get least a positive point number every time. Once you get Second Chance you can also just guess every answer and then see if you get enough answers right to get 5 points, or get enough answers wrong that if you flip the results you will get the 5 points to get the bonus.Category:Sandcastle Builder